Misunderstanding
by charlielou1998
Summary: Doesn't actually follow book but sort of the film I guess the plot will be slightly twisted since I won't be watching the full movie rated M for fluff and language mentions the whole inu gang I don't what characters will feature so I'll just mention the main that will cause scenes of course I can only fit four characters in anyways*Mutters angrily about lack of space*
1. Prologue (Fluff Warning)

This is my first Hobbit/Inuyasha Crossover please be gentle I don't think it will be very good...

I own nothing except one character of mine that will be featuring in this story (Characters will be Occ)

'Elvish'

'Beast'

"Speaking"

'Thoughts

'Japanese' (This is only when Kagome goes to Middle-earth)

On with the summary

Summary

It was all a miunderstanding poor kagome getting dragged into it "I swear to God if I have to protect another object of power I'm going to scream...Very Loudly..." the elves winced the dwarfs laughed and the hobbit looked on in confusion and curiousity. With Demons sighing in frustration and impatience

Inportant Info- This is after the final battle

Also if someone is shouting there'll be an ! mark after the speech if something is empasized the first letter will be capitals e.g. Very Loudly

Prologue

Kagome ran from Inuyasha...Again after witnessing the couple rutting like rabbits (I'm not putting a flashback in you dirty people) 'That good for nothing son of a bitch! After everything I gave him!' she stormed off in a wild womans fury bright pink sparks shooting off her person causing many demons to draw back at the pure and raw anger as well as power coming from the small woman. 'We were married and he's been having an affair all this time!'. Kagome continued her mind rant not realising someone was in front of her until she walked bang smack into a very solid wall 'Wall? No we're in a field' looking she sees the great lord Sesshomaru looking down no. Not looking, Glaring down at her form "What do want Sesshomaru?" he offered her a hand which she took with a small thanks "Miko with the power coming off of you any demon would have thought you to be a taiyoukai, I merely came to investigate to which caused such a thing" "My bastard of a husband thats what!" "What has the half-breed done?" "Cheated on me with that useless slut of a woman Kikyo, Kami knows for how long!"

Both sat on the grass contemplating what to do about it "I know!" "Speak your mind Miko" "It's kagome dog" they had a stare down until kagome lost and spoke her idea "we could pretend to cheat on them" "...?" "Basically what we'll do is act all lovey dovey and eventually we'll walk into the woods close enough so inuyasha can hear and make...Noises of love-making" "I see a plausible idea when do we start?" "Tomorrow I guess" "Very well I shall you tomorrow My Miko" blushing like a strawberry kagome walked off not knowing Sesshomaru did that because of a certain pair of eyes watching them

The next day we find kagome dressed in a dark blue kimono with white roses scattered on them a matching pale blue obi to hold it together. she was playing with rin, Inuyasha watching, when sesshomaru came down. "Ah Sesshomaru what a pleasent suprise" "Kagome a pleasure to see you again" "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru!" "Silence half-breed I am here for rin" said child was in kagomes arms she knew of their plan as well as shippo so remaining in her arms "Lord Sesshomaru!" she held out her arms for picking up, Sesshomaru took long strides until he was very, Very close to kagome. He scooped rin up but not before leaning down to place a kiss on kagomes forehead "Thank you Kagome" "No problem Sesshomaru" slightly bowing submissively to the demon lord, he nodded before taking off "What the hell was that kagome!" "..." completely ignoring her so called Husband she walked off into kaedes hut where she's been staying for the past few days.

Kagome walked out it was a new moon meaning inuyasha was human she walked with her weapons out into the claering where the well once was. She sighed softley before sitting down on the cold grass she was waering a thick outer kimono over her night clothes it was a plain white with red roses scattered over it "Wearing my house colours Kagome?" "hm?" looking down out her clothes she gasped "Oh my god Sesshomaru I didn't know I'm sor..." "You need not apologise the colours suit you" "Th...Thank you" he sat next to her, whispering in her ear he said "The half-breed comes" he nipped and licked her neck going lower she let out a breathy moan and tangled her hand into his hair, baring her neck out in submission he growled low in pleasure. He lifted her up and onto his lap her back facing the cold air. His armour left at his castle leaving his chest bared from kagome opening. She arched her own chest into his when he ran a single claw down her spine "So sensitive My Miko" just as he captured her lips Human inuyasha came into the clearing. He felt a huge pain in his chest at the sight of kagome baring her neck like an inubitch to Sesshomaru. His lips now on her collarbone leaving bitmarks all over her neck and collarbone. "Ah Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha felt sick. "Oi Kagome what the hell are you doing!" she ignored him so it left Sesshomaru to answer "Half-breed she is merely looking for pleasure elsewhere just as you were doing with the other priestess.

Sesshomaru turned kagome around so that her collarbone was shown to inuyasha the kimono slipped off of her shoulder only just covering her breasts "Moan for me Miko" a particular hard bit on the neck had her screaming out his name "Oh Kmai-sama Sesshomaru!" he slipped his hand and groped her breast all the while inuyasha watching.

Inuyasha soon left in disgust, so Sesshomaru stopped "ha...haa..." kagome panting like a inubitch in heat caused Sesshomarus eyes to go red without thinking his beast bit hard into her neck marking her as his mate "Ah!" gaining her memories he almost growled out when she bit him back her fangs still slowly growingcuasing to growl out and push her on her back ripping open her kimono they rutted until morning

When inuyasha returned this morning he saw a fully naked Sesshomaru and some unknown demoness "Bitch state your name!" the demoness stood without a word putting on sesshomarus outer haori so it was worn like a mini dress, she once again kneeled and nuzzled Sesshomaru waking him up "What's wrong my love?" she gestured to Inuyasha "Ignore the half-breed", growling out inuyasha charged with his sword raised. The unknown Demoness growled back before stopping the black with her hands. 'Oh Goddess amaterasu-sama give me strength' she snt a spark of holy powers, the blade pulsed in recognition before returning to it's rusty form by this time Sesshomaru was dressed in his pants and boots with his swords starpped to his side "Mate...Enough" obeying her mates orders she stood beind him arms wrapped around his waist "Poor Little Brother didn't even recognise his own soon to-be mate...Pathetic" he hissed the last word out. Finally the Demoness spoke "Don't you recognise me...Inuyasha?" looking a little closer into her pale gold eyes he saw anger...softness "Ka...Kagome?" 'This Demoness with her white gold eyes and pale skin, with her dark magenta stripes and lilac crescent moon was Kagome' what stood out more though was the pale pink gem in her forehead inside the crescent moon 'A mark of the shikon no tama' "If you don't mine Inu-Ya-Sha" he winced at the harshness of her voice "I must leave with my mate and train"

They left but not before kagome coud explain to sango miroku and Kaede why she was leaving with shippo in her arms "It's okay Lady Kagome we understand" "Sesshomaru you look after her good and proper, Kagome...After all you've been through you deserve happiness" "Be sure to visit us Kagome child" "Of course Thank you everyone for understanding I'll see onece training is completed!"

They arrived at the castle in about 2 days of travel "Wow Sesshomaru this is amazing!" he smiled lightly "I'm glad you like your new home my lady" she gently smacked him on the arm "Oh stop it you'll make me blush..." although she was already blushing "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Rin" he opened his arms for the little girl she gladyly jumped into them Rin let out a surprised gasp "Mama is that you!" "It is rin how'd you guess?" "Shippo is in your arms and he looks relaxed too" "Ah yes, Shippo honey?" "Yes mama?" "Do want to go play with your sister?" "Yes please!" "Go on then..." he jumped out her arms and he and rin ran off into the gardens.

"Now my mate Training" she shivered in anticipation "I'm am not called the killing perfection for nothing, training has got me to my level" "Will I be almost as strong as you too?" "Hopefully you'll just as strong my Mate"


	2. 1 The new world

This is my first Hobbit/Inuyasha Crossover please be gentle I don't think it will be very good...  
I own nothing except one character of mine that will be featuring in this story (Characters will be Occ)

It Has Been Updated!

_"Elvish"_  
**'Beast'**  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
'Japanese' (This is only when Kagome goes to Middle-earth)  
On with the summary

Summary

It was all a miunderstanding poor kagome getting dragged into it "I swear to God if I have to deal with more arrogant self-centered ignorant men I'm going to scream...Very Loudly..." the elves winced the dwarfs laughed and the hobbit looked on in confusion and curiosity. With a male Demon sighing in frustration and impatience

Inportant Info- This is after the final battle

Also if someone is shouting there'll be an ! mark after the speech if something is emphasized the first letter will be capitals e.g. Very Loudly

Prologue

Kagome ran from Inuyasha...Again after witnessing the couple rutting like rabbits (I'm not putting a flashback in you dirty people you can wait) 'That good for nothing son of a bitch! After everything I gave him!' she stormed off in a wild woman's fury bright pink sparks shooting off her person causing many demons to draw back at the pure and raw anger as well as power coming from the small woman. 'We were married and he's been having an affair all this time!'. Kagome continued her mind rant not realizing someone was in front of her until she walked bang smack into a very solid wall 'Wall? No we're in a field' looking she sees the great lord Sesshomaru looking down no. Not looking, Glaring down at her form "What do want Sesshomaru?" he offered her a hand which she took with a small thanks "Miko with the power coming off of you any demon would have thought you to be a taiyoukai, I merely came to investigate to which caused such a thing" "My bastard of a husband that's what!" "What has the half-breed done?" "Cheated on me with that useless slut of a woman Kikyo, Kami knows for how long!"

Both sat on the grass contemplating what to do about it "I know!" "Speak your mind Miko" "It's kagome dog" they had a stare down until kagome lost and spoke her idea "we could cheat on them" "...?" "Basically what we'll do is act all lovey dovey and eventually we'll walk into the woods close enough so inuyasha can hear and make...Noises of love-making" "I see a plausible idea when do we start?" "Tomorrow I guess" "Very well I shall you tomorrow My Miko" blushing like a strawberry kagome walked off not knowing Sesshomaru did that because of a certain pair of eyes watching them

The next day we find kagome dressed in a dark blue kimono with white roses scattered on them a matching pale blue obi to hold it together. she was playing with rin, Inuyasha watching, when sesshomaru came down. "Ah Sesshomaru what a pleasant suprise" "Kagome a pleasure to see you again" "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru!" "Silence half-breed I am here for rin" said child was in kagomes arms she knew of their plan as well as shippo so remaining in her arms "Lord Sesshomaru!" she held out her arms for picking up, Sesshomaru took long strides until he was very, Very close to kagome. He scooped rin up but not before leaning down to place a kiss on kagomes forehead "Thank you Kagome" "No problem Sesshomaru" slightly bowing submissively to the demon lord, he nodded before taking off "What the hell was that kagome!" "..." completely ignoring her so called Husband she walked off into kaedes hut where she's been staying for the past few days. 'This isn't going as planned Oh no!'  
Kagome walked out it was a new moon meaning inuyasha was human she walked with her weapons out into the clearing where the well once was. She sighed softly before sitting down on the cold grass she was wearing a thick outer kimono over her night clothes it was a plain white with red roses scattered over it "Wearing my house colors Kagome?" "hm?" looking down out her clothes she gasped "Oh my god Sesshomaru I didn't know I'm sor..." "You need not apologize the colors suit you" "Th...Thank you" he sat next to her, whispering in her ear he said "The half-breed comes" he nipped and licked her neck going lower she let out a breathy moan and tangled her hand into his hair, baring her neck out in submission he growled low in pleasure. He lifted her up and onto his lap her back facing the cold air. His armor left at his castle leaving his chest bared from kagome opening. She arched her own chest into his when he ran a single claw down her spine "So sensitive My Miko" just as he captured her lips Human inuyasha came into the clearing. He felt a huge pain in his chest at the sight of kagome baring her neck like an inubitch to Sesshomaru. His lips now on her collarbone leaving bitmarks all over her neck and collarbone. "Ah Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha felt sick. "Oi Kagome what the hell are you doing!" she ignored him so it left Sesshomaru to answer "Half-breed she is merely looking for pleasure elsewhere just as you were doing with the other priestess." Inuyasha stood shocked and hurt although he knew it was his fault he couldn't help feel the unbridled rage in his heart

Sesshomaru turned kagome around so that her collarbone was shown to inuyasha the kimono slipped off of her shoulder only just covering her breasts "Moan for me Miko" a particular hard bit on the neck had her screaming out his name "Oh Kami-sama Sesshomaru!" he slipped his hand and groped her breast all the while inuyasha watching.  
Inuyasha soon left in disgust, so Sesshomaru stopped "ha...haa..." kagome panting like a inubitch in heat caused Sesshomarus eyes to go red without thinking his beast bit hard into her neck marking her as his mate "Ah!" gaining her memories he almost growled out when she bit him back her fangs still slowly growing causing to growl out and push her on her back ripping open her kimono they rutted until morning

When inuyasha returned this morning he saw a fully naked Sesshomaru and some unknown demoness "Bitch state your name!" the demoness stood without a word putting on sesshomarus outer haori so it was worn like a mini dress, she once again kneeled and nuzzled Sesshomaru waking him up "What's wrong my love?" she gestured to Inuyasha "Ignore the half-breed", growling out inuyasha charged with his sword raised. The unknown Demoness growled back before stopping the blade with her hands. 'Oh Goddess amaterasu-sama give me strength' she shot a spark of holy powers, the blade pulsed in recognition before returning to it's rusty form by this time Sesshomaru was dressed in his pants and boots with his swords strapped to his side "Mate...Enough" obeying her mates orders she stood behind him arms wrapped around his waist "Poor Little Brother didn't even recognize his own soon to-be mate...Pathetic" he hissed the last word out. Finally the Demoness spoke "Don't you recognise me...Inuyasha?" looking a little closer into her pale gold eyes he saw anger...softness "Ka...Kagome?" 'This Demoness with her white gold eyes and pale skin, with her dark magenta stripes and lilac crescent moon was Kagome' what stood out more though was the pale pink gem in her forehead inside the crescent moon 'A mark of the shikon no tama' "If you don't mind Inu-Ya-Sha" he winced at the harshness of her voice "I must leave with my mate and train"

They left but not before kagome could explain to sango miroku and Kaede why she was leaving with shippo in her arms "It's okay Lady Kagome we understand" "Sesshomaru you look after her good and proper, Kagome...After all you've been through you deserve happiness" "Be sure to visit us Kagome child" "Of course Thank you everyone for understanding I'll see once training is completed!"

They arrived at the castle in about 2 days of travel "Wow Sesshomaru this is amazing!" he smiled lightly "I'm glad you like your new home my lady" she gently smacked him on the arm "Oh stop it you'll make me blush..." although she was already blushing "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Rin" he opened his arms for the little girl she gladly jumped into them Rin let out a surprised gasp "Mama is that you!" "It is rin how'd you guess?" "Shippo is in your arms and he looks relaxed too" "Ah yes, Shippo honey?" "Yes mama?" " Do want to go play with your sister?" "Yes please!" "Go on then..." he jumped out her arms and he and rin ran off into the gardens.  
"Now my mate Training" she shivered in anticipation "I'm am not called the killing perfection for nothing, training has got to be at my level" "Will I be almost as strong as you too?" "Hopefully you'll be just as strong my Mate"

Chapter 1  
Warning Fluffy Moments! not really a Lemon but has some mild sexual themes

And so they trained for 5 years it took a while but kagome was soon on the same level as Sesshomaru. "That's enough Kagome" the matured woman stopped and looked lustfully at her mate he was glistening in sweat and had long ago discarded the haori much to kagomes utter pleasure and distraction.  
She purred and walked slowly up to her mate who was oblivious as he wiped the sweat off with a clean damp cloth, she growled loudly and lustfully just as her mate caught her pink tinted eyes she grabbed the nap of his neck and brought his down for a pleasure filled kiss. Kagome moaned as her mate took them to the bedroom and laid her down. Ripping her clothes to shreds she scowled but was distracted as he cupped her core and right breast rubbing and teasing while sucking and licking at their mating mark.  
Feeling her mate overdressed she ripped his clothes off too earning a growl of anger which soon dissipated to a purr of pleasure as she flipped them over and started sucking and licking at his member never taking her eyes off of his as the noises of her effort filled the room.  
He stopped her just before he came "Time for the real fun mate..." he grabbed her and pushed her onto her hands and knees "I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are" he growled lustfully into her ear "mm Please do!" they rutted all day and night before exhaustion came upon Kagome. "Sleep Kagome I shall give you a day off and start training the day after" She could only grunt in agreement as she collapsed into his chest and fell asleep growling softly. Sesshomaru could only sigh and lie down before pulling the sheets up and falling asleep as well 'Kami what this woman does to me' was his last thought before succumbing to slumber.  
When kagome woke up in the morning Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen "Damn man and his paperwork..." she grumbled and growled before finally getting up and taking a bath, dressing herself in a simple black a golden flowered kimono she set off a woman on a mission. A mission for food. "Excuse me?" a servant turned around and walked over to her "Sorry for interrupting your work..." "Yuki milady" "Oh I'm kagome could you perhaps show me to the food hall if it isn't too much trouble?" "Of course you were close lady kagome it's just around this hall" "Thank you!"  
entering the hall kagome stopped in shock, there her two children were having a food fight while Sesshomaru was fast asleep. "Enough!" they froze mid throw "What do you think your doing? you know what your punishment is don't you and look at your father!" they started to giggle as Sesshomaru woke up.  
Lifting his head kagome couldn't help but point and laugh, Geisha makeup was artistically drew onto his face making look Very feminine "My dear wife party time is over" she addressed her mate in a respectful but scolding voice "Wife?" he looked at his chest then up at her chest then down before asking for a mirror. "What the..." "Not another word my mate go and wash you stink of makeup" he growled under his breath and sped into the bathroom however a visiting lord saw him and burst out laughing as he came into the dining room.

Cooling his expression when he saw not only the two children but lord sesshomaru's mate as well he came in calmly "Relax Lord Tsuki it was my children's idea and we heard you laughing be at ease" a smile lit his pale features "Is their punishment for this milady?" "No not for the prank but..." she paused to glare at her children "For a food fight they had when My mate was asleep on the table" emphasizing My just as the lone lady of the south came in "Good morning lady kuro" "Good morning lady kagome sleep well?" "Indeed I hope your rest was pleasant as well" "Now children follow me it is time for your punishment" "What did they do?" "The main thing was have a food fight I shall let Lord Tsuki fill you in on the other minor detail" with a cool yet gentle smile she sweeped out of the room "Tell me what happened?" "The Lady kagome's honored children decided it would be funny to not only drug their father so that her slept during breakfast but to also don him in geisha makeup" the lady giggled my oh my I wish my children were like that" "All children grow up as they will...I hope" they continued they chat unknown the scolding the children were getting...

"How could you embarrass your father like that!" "Not only that you embarrassed me and have shamed your father!" "It will be him whom decides your punishment seeing as he is more stern" "But mama..." "What?" "We were told to do it..." "By who?" "Lady kuro Mama! She said that it would be funny if we had a food fight and dressed up daddy we didn't mean to honest!" "Your still getting a punishment I Told you! I told you not to listen to lady Kuro and still you disobey your mother's wishes!" she left the room locking the door as she went "Mate they are ready for you" Sesshomaru swept out of the and entered the children's shared bedroom "Children your mother has told me everything" "We are Very disappointed in you to not listen to me and your mother but go off and listen to someone you don't even know" keeping his cold voice he continued "Your punishment is to have all your coloring books and anything fun taken from you you will do nothing but study until I deem you having learnt your lesson" summoning servants they came in and took everything including toys "I hope this will teach you a lesson well learned" he left the room leaving the children to think over his words.

He found his mate in the bed crying "Mate what is wrong?" "I was so harsh to them! They must hate me" "Mate remember the children are now royalty they cannot keep acting like wild beasts punishment is necessary" "What did you do?" "I took all fun things away from them until I deem it so to give them back" she nodded slowly "Mate?" "Yes" "It was Lady kuro the children told me Lady kuro made them do it" "Come we shall have a word with this Lady kuro" as they exited they bumped into the silver fox lord of the east "Lord yuki" "Lady kagome Lord sesshomaru I heard yelling is everything Ok?" "It is fine the children did something worng and are now being punsihed please do not entertain them" "Of course milady where are going if I may ask?" "We are going to confront the mastermind behind all this" "Lady kuro told them to do all of this" with that they left "Youko how long do you plan on doing this?" "Until I've had my fun" unknown to them said children were still in their room and had heard it all.

A servant entered the dark dog demons room "Lady kuro?" "What is it?" her words were harsh and cruel "Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you to his study" "I shall be there right away" she left her room and walked towards his study. "Lord Sesshomaru!" her voice was high and sweet as she greetd the Lord he hnned and went back to his work "Lady Kuro" a small sneer appeared on her face for a split second but they still saw it "Lady Kagome" "Tell me why did you set up my children?" her white gold gaze was harsh and cruel as she stared into her black eyes "Because you and the little bastards don't deserve to sit upon the throne "You do know that shippo is royalty right before this?" she looked shocked "He was born as a prince of part of the silver fox's land but his parents were brutally murdered by thieves in the night" Youko listened intently from behind the door "Lord yuki why don't you come in it is rude to just sit out there" he seemed shocked but sensing her amusement he stepped in "Lady kagome" he purred how did you know "Oh I know all about king of thieves where is your partner?" the tall bat demon entered "Right here" "Tell me where is Lord yuki?" "How did you know it was me Kagome-sama?" "Lord yuki's aura is light and calm yours though light is still eager like a pups" he growled softly "Your forget I still have my priestess powers I can sense these things and I can still burn things too" she added on looking at lady kuro "Mate decide the punishment for lady kuro I shall take these two and deal with them myself" "Your punishment lady kuro is to be stripped of all titles and land the west shall take over" with that he ordered the guards to take her away"  
"Sesshomaru?" Lord tsuki came in his snow white hair glowing slightly "I heard it all you do know that the other lands have to vote" "Yes once they hear what happened they will" "Well you have my vote pup" Sesshomaru growled but let it go "I must now though my mate is with pup and I cannopt leave her for very long" "Of course you have my blessings for the baby" "Thank you milord" with that he left so Sesshomaru decided to check up on his mate.

"Let me go!" "I think not pet" she snapped at him viciously as he pinned her to the table "Not having a pup of your own means any male can still take you" she growled loudly "a, a, ah a barrier is up no one will hear you not even your mate" he leaned down to steal a kiss but she turned her head away. Kagome knew he close enough so sh executed her plan, wriggling her hips she whined and whimpered in the common canine language his eyes snapped to hers a she continued he leaned closer and kagome held back a smile still looking pitiful she relaxed and forced tears to come to her eyes. He leaned down and growled comfortingly she smirked and bit his shoulder marking him as her pet kicking him off of her she punched into a fighting position for the bat demon since he saw everything "Now you can either be mine willingly or we can fight" "There's no way you know how to fight" "Wanna bet?" just as she was about to attack Sesshomaru broke in.

Seeing his mates kimono ruffled as it revealed her creamy skin make Sesshomaru riled up but the blood that dripped down onto her cleverage (SP?) was undoing him still he kept his control and held the bat demon by the arms "Bite him mate so we may retire" his voice dropped to a commanding baritone and she purred lustfully.  
Stroking the bat demons chest lovingly she bit into his shoulder just as youko woke up. "Let us leave mate" "Indeed" they locked their room and rutted for many days.  
When kagome woke up she was sore tired and hungry "Damn still not used to our stamina" a groan to her right confirmed her thoughts "We're a little out of shape aren't we love?" "Indeed my mate" of course youko and kuronue had long ago left so all they had was the children to deal with.

The next day they were woke up by an alarm sounding through the castle "Sesshomaru!" "Calm down you and the children will stay by my side At All Times...Understood?" "Yes of course" she quickly rounded the children as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her body and lifted into the sky to investigate the situation.  
A dark blue portal had opened up and was sucking their livestock into it "Sesshomaru...Mate" he turned to look at her "I feel a pull...Like we were meant to be there" he gave a nod and howled to summon his mother.

The cold demoness arrived immediately "Sesshomaru. Kagome to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Royal Mother Inukimi I humbly ask for your help as not only your sons mate but also as your daughter in-law" "Tell your request" "I feel a pull from that portal like my family are supposed to be there instead of here...We humbly ask that you take over the western lands for we may never return" "I will take over as lady dowager of the western lands I will find a mate and create an heir should you never return" "I thank you Royal mother" "Yes thank you mother" "Anything for my children now Go it looks to be closing up" they sped down and into the portal the sheer pressure made them pass out but not before Sesshomaru made a youki barrier.

Wowa that's a long one took me ages to figure out how to put it!


	3. 2 Kagome's Moment

Chapter 2

On with the Chapter!

When they woke up they were surrounded by what looked to them markless demons. Kagome Immediatly went on red alert her white-gold eyes turned crimson with light blue slits for pupils. Growling angrily as she put her pups behind her, youki started swirling agrily around her body and just as she was about to transform a loud mournful howl echoed throughout the forest, 'Mate!' she quickly transformed and howled back letting the children hop on before darting towards her mate 'Mate!' The great white dog turned to look at her shock in his eyes as a few elves tried to placate him he rumbled lowly in happiness before transforming into his humanoid form.

Letting the children climb off first she squared the weird demons with a glare before transforming as well 'Mate strange demon like men with spears and arrows are trying to hurt my pups!' "Mate speak their common language" "please mate what are they doing?" "Tell Me why are you trying to harm my own?" "Forgive us we did not know my lord" switching to Japanese she quickly spoke to her children 'They act a bit like Jakken don't they?' they giggled loudly catching their attention 'Especially with those wide eyes and silly faces' 'You're right mama they do look a lot like jakken that it's comical' 'A new word Rin? Mama is very proud' the children gave one more look and giggles at the elves before they hid behind her legs again "What were you saying to them?" "None of your business strange one" Halider scoffed "Me? Strange you are the strange ones" her eyes narrowed slightly in anger "Says the demon with no markings what happened? Loose to many fights?" he growled slightly "Can't even growl ha!" she snarled and growled back her markings becoming slightly jagged "Mate" she stopped and stood behind her mate at his voice the children too cowered behind me "Forgive my love he rubs me the wrong way" "As do all males it is part of being mated" 'oh dear he comes the tongue lashing' "Mate?" "What is it?" "Could you save it for a later time when we're , oh I don't know...Alone?" he sighed rubbing his nose irritably "So be it" they all turned to leave but a soft voice called them out "Where are going demons from another land?" Kagome immediately drew a sword at this womans neck "Calm yourself I mean you no harm" sniffing the air briefly she conceded that she meant the truth and sheathed her sword.

They continued to walk causing the elves to scurry behind them 'They are far too noisy how do we loose them?' 'I know not' 'Mama papa can't we fly?' she looked at her mate after her sons question "We could indeed" a grin lit up her features as he stopped and opened his arm for her to snuggle in "Thank you mate" a cruel smirk lit his features as he looked at the elves "Children hurry come here" they jumped into their mothers arms as Sesshomaru created a cloud beneath his feet and took off at break-neck speed.

They landed on the outskirts of a small village "Excuse me sir?" a young looking man with strawberry blonde hair turned and smiled in greeting removing his pipe from his mouth he spoke "What can I do for ya?" "Me and my mate were wondering where we are?" "You're in Hobbitown in the west farthing of shire miss?" "Kagome My name is Kagome this is my mate Sesshomaru and my two pups rin and shippo" "Quite the unique names you have" "Yes we're not from Middle earth" "Indeed anyways what is it you need?" "We were wondering if there is anywhere we can get acomidations (Sp?)" "You can stay at my house if you like I have plenty of room for the lot of ya" "What do you think mate?" "Indeed it sound pleasent" "Brilliant could you show us where it is please?" "It's right behind you" they all turned to see a cut little door infront of a large mound" "Please enter" Kagome turned into a malamute sized white dog as well as Sesshomaru before entering '**Children come'** they quickly followed leaving Bilbo to close the door "Wow what are you?" "We are demons mr?" "Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins" "Bilbo it suites you well" "Thank you so Demons like orcs?" "Goodness no nothing like those did you see us as dogs?" "Indeed I thought you were a sort of spirit" "In a way we are, We're called Youkai whcih is an animal dmeon we are taiyoukai which mean great demon we are also dog demons my son is a kitsune which is a spirit Fox" he sat down to process all the information.

A knock at the door startled them all as bilbo went outside to speak with a starnge man all of them transformed into their animal form Sesshomaru looked like a ginat white Malamute keeping his gold eyes Kagome was a few inches smaller as well as more lithe than Sesshomaru she also had her white-gold eyes Shippo looked exactly like a fox save for his turquoise eyes and rin after the bond was a little puppy with bright chocolate eyes.

They exited the house to see smoke pop in Bilbo's face Kagome barked and ran up to him settling at his feet Sesshomaru did the same but slightly infront on Kagome rin and shippo sat on his lap "Good morning" "What do you mean?" the demons blocked out the conversation from then on, Kagome did perk up however when he started to enter the home the children nipping at her feet she sat next to Bilbo "Do I know you?" "I should think you know my name but not that it belongs to me" "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means Me" "Your Gandalf that made Excellant fireworks!" he grunted in pride a bit as Kagome scoffed and lay down again he glanced her way and she glared back "It seems to be decided then" he said still looking at me "I shall inform the others" sensing Bilbos stress she stood and growled Sesshomaru joining her fear lit his eyes for a moment before bilbo started to speak "Wai...What No, no No we do not wnat Any adventures here" he said trotting up the stairs Kagome at his feet Sesshomaru stayed behind growling "Come here Sesshomaru" he wlaked up to the hobbit "I suggest you try over the hill or across the water..." he stilled for a moment before entering the house after a brisk Good-morning Sesshomaru and pups entered behind him but kagome stayed outside to give one final knowing glare and a growl before trotting in last and slamming the door shut.

"There is something strange about those dogs" he said after marking Bilbos door "I wonder if they're...No they couldn't be not at all just a senile mans musings that what it is"

Later that evening a knock at door startled everyone Everyone had bathed except for kagome who was still in there scrubbing herself "Dwalin at your service" a burly man said "Um..Uh bilbo baggins at yours" he entered "Do we know each other?" the man stopped to simply say "No" Sesshomaru chose that time to enter shirtless his swords strapped to his side "Who is this man?" "Ah this is Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru this is Dwalin" "Hn" turned and left.

After a long period of time everyone had entered as well as thorin "Let me introduce everyone" Gandalf stated taking a deep breath "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and lastly the leader Thorin Oakenshield"

Kagome chose that moment to exit out of the bath with nothing but a towel. Everyone stopped and stared before she let out a great shriek "Mate what is wrong" she ran to Sesshomaru who wrapped his shirt around her "Who are they!" evveryone introduced themselves and politely Apologized save for Thorin "Well?" he looked up at her since she had dressed herself in some black pants and a white Pirate-styled shirt her two swords also strapped at her side "Who the fuck are you?" Silence once again reighned down upon them as he stood up a bowed "Thorin Oakenshield" "Hn" "I apologize for what happened milady" "It is of no trouble I should've have been more alert to the loudness" "Mama!" "Papa!" Kagome opened her arms for her children "Who are they?" "You'll learn if you listen" she said Mysteriously "Aw but ma..." Sesshomaru chose this time to speak "You should both be asleep" "We can't sleep mama hasn't told us a story yet!"

They entered the sitting room as Everyone settled in, kagome sweat-dropped at the young ones eager eyes but started anyways "Which one my pups?" "The one about our family!" "Alright...Once upon a time a young woman was snatched down the well by an evil beast she wanted a jewel that was buried beneath her skin" "Ouch" "The evil creature had pulled her into a well that took them to a whole new time 500 years into the past!" "After the jewel was ripped from her body the young woman released a brash and foolish half demon who killed the beast but wanted the jewel so he tried to kill her too"

Kagome continued the story as everyone fell asleep save for the older ones she smiled warmly at her children before picking them up and tucking them in "That took a lot of courage mate" she turned tears in her eyes as Sesshomaru enveloped her in a hug "I tried so hard not to cry but I think one slipped out" she took a shuddering breath before falling asleep "Worry not this new world shall treat us kindly I can feel it they both fell alseep and by morning they had Bilbo shaking them awake "Hurry we're going on an adventure!" "But we've had enough adventures to last a lifetime" "I haven't come on Please!" Kagome grumbled but got up and went to get changed she transformed into her doggy form a backpack on her back Sesshomaru and the others did this also.

Riding on Sesshomaru's back Bilbo arrived quite swiftly "Wait I'll come with you!" they all stopped as the dogs flopped to the ground in exhaution **'We're out of shape' 'This journey will hopefully help mate'** he agreed with a short growl as the children stood up ready to go again "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield "Give him a pony" Kagome snarled at his attitude "And put those mutts on a leash" she barked her teeth showing threateningly when they tried to approach the pups she snapped at one of them.

They gave up and instead scooped bilbo onto a pony she chortled a laugh when she saw him on it "Oh shut up you I don't how to ride one" that made her laugh harder but she ran into the forest and when she came out she was riding a black friesan like horse Sesshomaru had the kids on his horse which looked similar but it was white.

"Wait I forgot my Handkerchief" Kagome saw them about to rip their clothes "That won't be necessary Dwarf" she spoke out "Here you are bilbo I saw it on the table and thought to grab in case your did indeed forget to fetch another" "Thank you Kagome"

End!

There will be a major time skip in chapter 3 so be warned!


End file.
